brother, sister, best friend
by livingthelucayalife
Summary: riley, farkle and lucas were the most important people in maya's life. they knew the best and the worst of her and for some reason, stuck by her side. they had decided that she was their friend, and that they'd never leave her behind. she would be forever grateful to them. but they were more than friends. they were her brother, sister and best friend


brother, sister, best friend

rating: K+

summary: riley, farkle and lucas were the most important people in maya's life. they knew the best and the worst of her and for some reason, stuck by her side. they had decided that she was their friend, and that they'd never leave her behind. she would be forever grateful to them. but they were more than friends. they were her brother, sister and best friend

* * *

she trusted him with the deepest parts of her that many others rarely saw. he had been by her side since first grade, and never wavered in his decision to be her friend. he had stuck through the bad, and she'd never be able to repay him for all he had done for her. he had welcomed her into his family, and offered her anything under the sun. he knew she hated taking charity, but he also knew that sometimes she would have to take it. she hated going to the matthew's for it, because she basically lived there, she ate their food… she didn't want to burden them anymore than she already did, and farkle knew it. their bond was strong, but was put to the test when farkle took riley's side of the lucas argument back in eighth grade. maya had heard what he said to riley about her, but she didn't tell him for months. she distanced herself from him at that point in time, and it hurt him. he didn't know why she wouldn't talk to him unless she had to. they had gone from telling each other everything, to being as close to strangers as two people with as much history as them could be. and then he found out why and he felt horrible. it took time to rebuild his friendship with her, and help her rebuild her friendship with riley after lucas made his choice. but then they were closer than ever and went back to who they were before. when she couldn't be found at riley's, she was at farkle's, quietly talking to him from the other bed in his room. they'd talk about his dreams, and her hopes. nothing was off limits for the two of them. he was the first one to know about her artistic talent, and she would forever be grateful about that. even when they reached high school, the minkus' would allow maya to stay with farkle in his room because they didn't love each other like that. the unbreakable bond between them was formed from being the odd ones out starting at a young age, and resulted in them loving each other like brother and sister. that's what they were to each other. and they both knew it.

he is her brother.

* * *

they shared laughs, and she supported the brunette when she cried. they were each other's shoulder to lean on. maya basically lived at the smiling brunette's home and she was thankful for the mother and father figure that came with her. riley balances out the trouble within maya with her blinding happiness. they are the sun and the moon. they argue, but nothing could ever come between them and ruin their friendship. or so they thought, until that fateful day on the subway when both girls' eyes slid onto the form of lucas friar. he came into their lives and from that very first glance began to crumble the foundation of maya and riley's friendship. the strain was unnoticeable until they went to texas, and maya's feelings were forced out into the open when she wasn't ready yet. their friendship had fallen apart come high school when lucas had finally had time to realize who he truly liked, and who he loved as a sibling. it was hard for both girls, and it took time to mend their broken friendship. it had laid in tatters, those years of friendship forgotten over _a boy._ but a boy they both loved. and then the one he chose not to be with found another boy who she loved more than she had ever loved lucas. and they were both happy, and friends again. it took them awhile to learn their lesson, but now the most important thing to them? their friendship comes before any boy, no exceptions. they loved each other more than anything, and one without the other would be boring. maya had become an irreplaceable part of the matthews family, and now she had two mother figures, and two father figures who she loved and who loved her. they were more than best friends, and they both knew it.

she is her sister.

* * *

he came into their lives at the most inopportune time- when their feelings started to spiral out of control. he caused chaos between the trio who only trusted each other up to that point. they let him in, and he and riley instantly had _something._ maya watched him from afar, and made fun of him because it was the easiest way to cope. she never expected him to retaliate, and then she only grew more determined to push him away from her and towards riley. it seemed to be working, until the art department was threatened to be cut. from then on, he was always standing up for her, always hanging around her and comforting her with gentle touches. it was weird at first, sure. but then it became a natural part of their friendship. and then came texas. lucas seemed to be torn between the two girls that were his friends. he didn't know what to do. he spent new year's eve with maya, and it made his heart pound and his breath quicken and he thought that maybe he _did_ like maya like that. and then farkle spilled riley's feelings and he felt conflicted again. the thing between the three of them tore the group apart in high school. lucas felt guilty that a friendship that had been around way longer than he had. but he couldn't let his feelings be pushed to the side _again_. he made his choice, and when the group was finally friends again, he felt whole again. his friendship with maya grew stronger. they would climb in each other's windows in the middle of the night and talk. and when lucas couldn't find her in her room, he knew she was at farkle's. he trusted them with each other. he knew that they trusted each other with everything, and he was thankful they both had each other to talk to. but he and maya understood each other in a different way. they both came from broken families and neither saw the world through rose tinted glasses the way their smiling brunette friend did. they understood what pain, loss and grief could do to a person. they saw the dark in each other, but didn't judge, didn't force the other to be perfect. she knew when he could control his anger, and when he couldn't, even before he knew. their bond held fast through high school and beyond.

he is her best friend.

* * *

an: i know this isn't a lucaya specific fanfiction, but i wanted to put it on this account. i wanted to write about how maya feels about her friends. we already knew riley is her sister, but what about lucas and farkle? so here it is. you can read into the Lucaya/Rucas however you want, but i had a focus on which one happened. i didn't want that to be the focus of this story, so i didn't specifically say which one happened, but you may be able to figure out which one i was going for in this story.

if you want me to do another chapter about other people, let me know. some people i was thinking about writing about are: shawn, cory, topanga, josh and zay. if i do add more, the title of the story will change, and it'll be the title of this chapter.

the other side will be updated ASAP!

Review, follow and favorite!

~livingthelucayalife


End file.
